


Spilled Coffee is Professional...Totally.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Boss/Employee Relationship, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What little control Draco Malfoy had over his life, was completely relinquished when he's told Luna Lovegood will be serving as his secretary.





	

Some things, Draco silently contemplated, never change. 

For starters, the interior of his father's home study was exactly the same as it was the first time he ever entered it nearly a decade ago. As gray light filtered in from the large window behind father's desk, Draco clenched and unclenched his hands. The anxiety of being called into father's study was as paramount as it was when he was six years old and had trampled his mother's flower bed as it was now, at the crimson age of 23. 

Behind him, he heard the door to father's study open, indicting father's arrival. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

With his every sense in a state of hyperawareness, he heard then felt father walk by his seated position in front of his desk, and watched with muted despair as father lowered himself into the large leather chair situated at the center of his desk.

Just keep your cool Draco, he silently urged himself, keeping his face expressionless and spine ram-rod straight, despite the slight tremors shaking it. 

To anyone else, father would look as if in a state of perfect composure, but after spending over two decades with the man, Draco could see the hidden fury in his father's eyes at first glance.

"I presume you are in enough of a state of cognizance that I do not need to remind you of the situation I just saved you from?" father's cold voice cut through the silence, arching a brow as the corners of his mouth pulled down in anger.

"Yes Father," he replied, shame threatening to consume him for the hundredth time as father referred to his previous inhibited state that caused this utter fiasco.

Two weeks ago Draco had found himself at a party hosted by one of his classmates for whom he held no particular regard. With the final semester of his MBA looming in just a mere three weeks, Draco found himself consuming a drug he never should have touched...cocaine. It just happened to be his luck that the police cracked down on that party all thanks to an anonymous tipper. Though it was his first offence ever, suddenly Draco was facing the threat of both incarceration and expulsion. It was only father's (monetary) influence that saved him from both.

"I have spoken to your professors, and they will allow you to come in and take your finals, though they added that no aid in preparation will be given," father informed him, his tone steely. "Will you be able to succeed in your exams, or is that too much to ask of you as well?"

Draco cringed at his words, and tried to fight to growing heat in cheeks, "Of course Father, you will receive from me nothing but excellent marks."

Draco sat still as father took in his words, his severe expression not lightening in the least. Every since his run-in with the law, his already non-existent relationship with father had grown only more unstable.

"Though you truly don't deserve it, I still expect you to inherit the company from me one day," he told him, his fingers clenching around the pen he held.

Draco could only nod, numbness beginning to sink in. He held no power over the course of his destiny, it was already all plotted out from the moment of his conception. As far back as he could remember, the expectation of being the perfect heir came before love and Draco knew just as the sky was blue, that he was a Malfoy first, and in the private confines of his chambers was he just Draco. 

The Malfoy in him patiently listened to father's instructions of starting work at the family company immediately after his exams while the Draco in him wished for a reality escape that didn't come in the form of drugs.  
*/*/*  
As he had predicted, Draco passed his exams with flying colors, despite missing the last two weeks of classes. The next day his diploma was mailed father gave a nod of minute satisfaction.

Now a fully educated business professional, Draco was set to work at his family's multi-national company, Malfoy Consolidated. 

At least you're not in jail he tersely reminded himself as he stepped into the skyscraper that crested his family's surname on its peak. As he took the elevator to the top floor- where father's office was located- Draco wondered if this was simply just a different type of imprisonment. Arriving at his father's floor, Draco stepped out and immediately wondered if he had come into the wrong building. 

In front him stood a woman similar to his age in probably the strangest outfit he had ever seen worn within the walls of this building. She wore an oversized yellow t-shirt that depicted a unicorn with what looked on glued on googly-eyes. On top of that she sported a denim vest with the front two lapels covered in pins that had inspirational shit like Life is Good! printed on them. On her bottom half was a flowing white skirt that had flowers painted onto them. As if that wasn't enough, she wore actual wooden clogs on her feet. Forcing his eyes to move away from her disaster of an outfit, he looked up to find that she had dirty blonde hair that stopped near her hips. About half of her hair was twisted into what could pass as a miserable bun, which was held together by multiple pens.

Finally, he came to her face. Mirrored by two radish (?) earrings, Draco found himself looking into the largest pair of adult eyes he had ever seen. Typically, he could never be bothered into vividly describing someone's eyes, but there was no other way to describe her eyes as...dreamy. Or mist-like, whatever sounded more insane.  
Because insane this woman most definitely was. No sane woman would put sparkles under her eyes instead of normal concealer, or whatever the hell they used.  
His reprieve was broken by a dreamlike (he wasn't a chum, but there really was no other way to describe it) giggle.

"Are you lost?" The crazy woman asked him, her voice sounding every bit as whimsical as she looked.

Her ridiculous question is what snapped Draco back into his senses, "Am I lost?" he hissed, unable to take in the incredulity of the situation, "I do believe it's you that's wandered out of the loony bin!"

Much to her chagrin she only giggled once more before saying, "Ah, you must be Mr.Malfoy's son."

Before he could question how she came to that conclusion, father appeared in his periphery vision. He couldn't remember the last time he was so relieved to see his father.  
Before he could inform father to call security to escort the mad-woman from the building (how had she even received clearance to come up here?!) his father gave him a daunting smirk, "I see you've already acquainted yourself with your new secretary."

In hindsight Draco realized just how dumb he must have looked, standing there with his mouth hanging open, but father continued, seemingly oblivious to his son's state of complete disbelief, "Your office will be a floor below mine, Ms. Lovegood here will be instructing you on what exactly your job entails."

Satisfied with his instructions, father turned to walk away before Draco cried out, "But Father! Certainly you can't expect me to work with...." he paused mid-way in his rant to look at 'Ms. Lovegood' wondering if he cared enough to publicly insult her. Deciding that he didn't he continued, "To work with this mad woman!"

Chest heaving from yelling, he stood there feet apart and hands wide open at his sides, as if preparing himself to catch another curve ball father might throw at him.  
His Father on his part looked both amused at Draco's predicament and annoyed at how bratty his son was acting, "Draco, Ms. Lovegood is an employee of yours, and will be respected as such," he reprimanded him before turning to give 'Ms. Lovegood' a diplomatic smile, "You'll have to excuse my son and I for a moment Ms. Lovegood."

'Ms. Lovegood smiled, and nodded. She was completely bonkers for sure.

Following father to the end of the hall, he began speaking before Draco could even open his mouth.

"I chose Ms. Lovegood on purpose, Draco," father explained impatiently, "I knew with her...eccentric personality, there would be no possibility of any carnal liaisons between you and your secretary."

"I-I would never sleep with a secretary!" Draco managed to splutter, his face as red as his father's tie.

His father rolled his eyes, "I wanted to take no chances. I was going to go with a much older woman, but when I found her, I knew the energy of a young woman would come in much use when things need to be done quickly."

"Now if you'll excuse me Draco, work needs to be done," father said, dismissing both him and the fact that his secretary was probably legally insane. 

Turning back to 'Ms. Lovegood', Draco couldn't momentarily find her. Filled with joy at the prospect that he had scared her away, his hopes were just as quickly dashed as they came when he found her crouched down, peering into a plant pot. 

"What are you doing?" he snapped, annoyed already with her demeanor.

She simply gave him one of her seemingly infamous dreamy smiles before replying, "Checking for wrackspruks!" 

Draco wanted to smash his head into said pot. 

Jumping up she went over to the elevator and pressed the down button, "But no time for that! It's time for work!"

Consoled by the fact that she at least had a good work ethic he came and joined her in front of the elevator, waiting for its doors to open. He could feel her watching him and Draco decided that his father didn't push her to comply with the dress code today just to screw with Draco. 

"Can I call you Draco?" she asked, continuing to stare at him with those damn owlish eyes.

"No!" he snapped at her, annoyed at the fact that she would even consider such a thing, "You are my subordinate and shall act as thus, you may refer to may only as Mr. Malfoy or sir."

Springing into a mock-salute she chirped, "Yes sir!"

Finally the damn elevator arrived and they both stepped in. He let her press the button because it seemed like a secretary kind of thing to do. But instead of just pressing the button like any normal person would do, she began to converse with them.

"I'm very sorry, but I won't be pressing you right now," she explained with sorrow, "It's nothing personal, honest."

Draco felt his eye twitch. Once. Twice. Then he exploded.

"Are you completely insane!" he shouted, all rules of social etiquette tossed out the metaphorical window as he grabbed his hair in exasperation, "They're bloody buttons, they don't have feelings!"

She looked at him as if he were the stupid one, which only further infuriated him, "Of course I wasn't talking to the buttons, I was talking to the wheedlykers that live behind them."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, and Lovegood walked out as if she had not just participated in the strangest conversation that had ever taken place. Draco had to force his legs to move, unable to digest what the clusterfuck that his life was rapidly becoming. The hall led to a huge room which was about half of the floor, and one of the walls was completely window, flooding the area with light and giving a beautiful view of the city landscape. A fourth of the room was what he presumed was his office, which was surrounded by four glass walls. Across from his office was a conference room. As the end of the room was the lavatory, both male and female, and across from that was a small kitchen. 

In front of his office was a desk that he assumed was Lovegood's. Without another word to her, he stalked over to his office and slammed the glass door, worried for a second that it would break when he did. When the structure remained uncompromised he allowed himself to sink into his desk chair. Closing his eyes, he tried to sort out his jumbled thoughts.

A sharp knock against the glass brought him out of his mind and he found Lovegood standing outside his door, smiling and waving.

"Do you want me to tell you what you're supposed to do or is it nap time?"

Draco let his head fall against his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> First off- I have to apologize if the beginning was a bit dry, but it was necessary in order to set up the plot. While there will definitely be a lot of Draco angst in this story, I hope it'll be balanced out by Luna's lovable eccentric-ism. I got back into HP after years, and I'm glad to say I've finally discovered Druna, and its lovely dynamic. I feel like I had more to say, but I guess I'll see you all next chapter!


End file.
